


He's A Hot Mess, But He's Mine (And I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way)

by MogmaMittens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Face-Sitting, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: This was soembarrassing.





	

“Come here.” Ignis’ hands were insistent upon his hips, pulling them forward until Noct was standing on his knees above his chest. He had gotten the day off of his (shitty) part time job, the first in a while, and he decided he wanted to celebrate.

 

Of course, Ignis had no qualms with this.  _ Especially  _ given how he wanted to celebrate. Sex, then food. It was a good plan until Ignis had realized they hadn’t had any condoms, to which Noct had told him, a coy smile on his face,  _ “What, like you’re not clean?” _ and Ignis had replied, “ _ It’s more of a precaution than anything,”  _ before situating himself in between Noct’s thighs. Noct had then proceeded to ride the life out of Ignis, (which really, he thought was unfair because this was his  _ day off,  _ but whatever) who fingerfucked his mouth until they both came.

 

It felt so much  _ different  _ when they didn’t use a condom; it was wetter and felt so much more  _ intimate,  _ even if the physical differences weren’t readily apparent. Paired with the way Ignis mouthed as his throat, his chest, his nipples, he had him getting off in no time at all.

 

“It seems I’ve made a mess of you,” Ignis eased Noct up his chest and  _ that’s  _ when he realized what Ignis was getting at, a blush crawling down his neck. Ignis looked too hot when he was all fucked out for his own good, his hair a mess of gel on his head and his face flushed. “I believe I should clean up after myself.” Noct stood on his knees, letting Ignis move down in between his legs. 

 

Ignis’ mouth was hot against his inner thigh as he pressed open mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin. “Hold on to the headboard,” he said and Noct complied, preparing himself.

 

He was already  _ so  _ sensitive from what they’d done before that when Ignis pressed his tongue flat against his hole, Noct’s hips arched forward and he pressed himself down into his mouth. One of Ignis’ hands was on Noct’s ass, the other on his leg, his thumb pulling only slightly at his rim to hold him open.

 

This was so  _ embarrassing.  _ He must’ve tasted too much like lube and cum but Ignis didn’t seem to mind when he dipped his tongue in, his breath hot against Noct’s ass. “Careful,” he warned, halfheartedly, because it’d be  _ so easy  _ to give him too much, but Ignis knew what he was doing and Noct trusted him to do what he thought was right. 

 

Ignis was licking him in long, lazy strokes, every so often pressing his tongue into him for a moment before retreating. He was tender enough that it was  _ just barely  _ crossing over into too much and not enough, his hips rocking against his face. 

 

“Is this good?” When Ignis spoke it sent vibrations up his spine and  _ oh,  _ he wanted him to do  _ that  _ again.

 

“Do that again?” Noct’s fists tightened on the metal headboard, his fingernails digging into his palms.

 

“Of course,” he spoke slower and breathier that time, and it would be imperceptible were it not for where exactly his mouth was at the moment. “Anything for you.”

 

“Oh  _ Gods, _ ” he was going to take Ignis up on  _ that  _ one. “Keep talking.”

 

“Like this?” he asked, and Noct gave a full body shiver. Ignis snorted, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’” 

 

Noct only really noticed how  _ nice  _ Ignis’ voice was in moments like these - when he was murmuring quiet in his ear or when the vibrations ran up his body, and it was probably some type of crime for him to ever forget, because it was  _ so pleasing.  _ He put a little bit more of his weight down against Ignis, just enough that he wouldn’t have to move his head when he put his tongue  _ right  _ where Noct wanted it. 

 

Now that he thought about it, maybe too much wasn’t too much at all.

 

He tensed when Ignis slid his tongue in, his body stilling from the slow rocking to nothing at all as he waited for him to move.

 

Ignis waited a real damn long time before he curled his tongue inside of him, and Noct moaned, his eyebrows knitting together and sweat dripping down his neck; he was going to get hard again soon if Ignis kept this up. He put most of his weight onto his arms, his head fallen forward and his mouth hanging open. 

 

“I want more.”

 

Ignis exhaled against his ass, “More?”

 

“Fingers. Anything, I just…” He whined and Ignis went back to work, swirling his tongue inside of him and pressing it in deep. It was almost too much for Noct, and when he alternated his tongue with two fingers, eventually sliding them in in tandem, it was  _ definitely  _ too much. His body was shaking all over, his knees pressing down into the mattress and toes curling up.

 

He didn't even realize he was whimpering Ignis’ name over and over until he pulled back - Shiva, Noct had never missed his tongue so much - and asked him, “Can I help you?”

 

“You shut your mouth,” Noct laughed softly, embarrassment crawling up his back. Ignis didn't need to point that out,  _ thank you very much.  _

 

“Well, if you insist…” Him talking still felt nice, though, so  _ joke’s on him.  _ The only problem was it wasn't enough, at least not compared to before.

 

“ _ Fuck  _ you.” He let go of the headboard with one hand and brushed his hair from his face.

 

“Mind your manners, Noct.”

 

Okay, now  _ that  _ was enough to make him squirm. Not like he could let Ignis know, because then he'd  _ never _ let up (he had a feeling he already figured it out, though).

 

“Ugh, Gods,” Ignis circled his hole with his tongue, extra motivation, “please?”

 

“Of course,” he put his fingers back in, careful to avoid his prostate - which was quite honestly  _ obnoxious as Hell,  _ but it would probably hurt if he touched it, so it was fine - alongside his tongue and began thrusting them both. The pattern was irregular, and sometimes it was just tongue or just fingers, but it was  _ enough,  _ and then Ignis scissored them apart and then he was getting hard again.

 

He had him going so hard he’d be surprised if he lasted very long like this, his cock twitching every few seconds as a testament to how  _ good  _ Ignis was making him feel.

 

Then, he twisted his fingers right into Noct’s prostate and it went from too much to  _ too much,  _ tears building in the corners of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Every nerve ending in his body was  _ on fire _ , and then he got the sudden idea to -  _ oh,  _ that was a good idea.

 

With one hand he gripped the headboard and with the other he pressed his palm against his chest, his nipple peeking out from between his fingers. He brought them together just as Ignis pressed back into his prostate and  _ that  _ must have been just what he needed, because he switched from being stiff as a board to grinding his hips down, watching as precum rolled down from the tip of his cock.

 

He palmed at his pec in circular motions, his other arm stick-straight so he could lean his head on his own shoulder. He took a shaky breath, his eyes half-shut and drool running down his chin. He was an absolute mess and he  _ knew  _ it, tears and spit rolling down his face, his hair a mess and his skin flushed down to his chest. He moaned into the muscle of his upper arm, trembling from how tense he was. 

 

He was  _ so close.  _

 

Ignis added a third finger and stretched him open, and while compared to his cock it wasn’t very much of a stretch, when he spread his fingers apart it made his thighs twitch and tense so hard it was almost painful. His eyes rolled back in his head when he did it again and he rode down onto his fingers, Ignis’ tongue laving at his rim. 

 

His second orgasm took him by surprise - he was already  _ so tense  _ it shouldn’t have been as shocking as it was, and he sobbed into his elbow as his body creaked to a stop. Ignis worked him through it, rubbing circles into his prostate while he fucked him with his tongue. The fingertips of the hand on Noct’s chest pressed into the muscle, his nails digging into his skin. 

 

Once it was over, Noct sat back onto Ignis’ chest, careful not to put down all of his weight and accidentally crush him (not that he weighed more than 120 pounds soaking wet, but still) to take in his appearance.

 

Spit and his own cum covered the lower half of his face, and Noct thought it was  _ so gross  _ but he also wanted to kiss it off of him which confused him enough that he couldn’t find it within himself to move. His glasses were askew and his pupils were blown way out, his chest heaving.

 

He swung one leg over Ignis’ shoulders so he was to the side of him,  _ finally  _ letting his legs relax. The muscles were burning up and he  _ knew  _ they’d hurt tomorrow at work but it was  _ worth it  _ to see Ignis like this.

 

“You look so good,” Noct said hoarsely, and Ignis met him halfway when he went to go kiss him. He was right - it was gross. Ignis seemed bothered by it, too, despite his obvious arousal. “Need some help?” 

 

Ignis felt around the bedside table for some tissues, wiped his face clean, then gave Noct a  _ look.  _

 

Noct  _ liked  _ that look.

 

“You’ve had such a tiresome day, Noct.” He kissed his knee, “are you sure you don’t want to watch, instead?”

 

“ _ Now  _ we’re talkin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can blame my friends for this. dirty enablers, all of them
> 
> bug me on my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lGN1S) or you can commission me (or at least check out my rates) [here!!](http://www.luci3l.tumblr.com/commission)


End file.
